


zuzu...

by FeatheryMinx



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheryMinx/pseuds/FeatheryMinx
Summary: it's him, our main manzuko, but as music
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fic In A Box





	zuzu...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rimenorreason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimenorreason/gifts).



> I'm going to leave the youtube playlist up in case other people want it, but I'll send you (rime) a collaborative Spotify playlist after creator reveals so you can add/delete things to your liking. Hope you enjoy!

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLyE5WSfM1pFbCWqbBhMnrNrISl-yxvNQI 


End file.
